EPMI
by m's journal
Summary: No importaba si uno de ellos se iba esa noche y perdían la competencia...  Lo único que importaba, era que estarían juntos de ahora en adelante, pues la relación que esa noche habían formado, era su premio más importante. Damsay;  Ubicado en 'Sexuality'


**''The Glee Project'' no me pertenece; así como tampoco me pertenecen las personas en las que me basé para esta historia, pues son personas reales. **

**Algunos argumentos y/o escenas, son parte de ''Sexuality''; al igual que de los ''Bonus'' del mismo episodio. **

**NO todo de lo que se leerá pasó realmente, pues lo modifiqué a mi modo y gusto. **

**Sin más que decir y/o agregar por ahora, ¡a leer!.**

* * *

><p><em>I feel like Lindsay and I just clicked. We do have great chemistry on a day-to-day basis, so it wasn't hard to use that in the shoot. I certainly felt part of it was not really acting! We always have a laugh. <em>_Lindsay is incredible. She is SUPER talented, and ended up being one of the nicest people I have ever met. At the beginning I think she was misunderstood by a lot of us, but as the weeks go by, everybody calms down, and our personalities really shine through when we are together (...). _

**_-Damian McGinty. (Damian's blog, ''Sexuality'')_**

* * *

><p>-Así que... Damian, dime en qué pensarás cuando grabes el vídeo.- Nikki le preguntó al irlandés, sonriendole. Ella llevaba poco más de cinco minutos con él y el director de escena le había pedido que les preguntara a los concursantes sus 'opiniones' acerca de la tarea y sus compañeros. Sinceramente, ella no sabía porqué debía hacerlo, pero era su trabajo. Además, aunque no lo admitiera, tenía un poco de curiosidad por la respuesta de su alumno favorito.<p>

-Creo que... pensaré en que somos novio y novia y es nuestra primera vez en... _eso.-_ Damian le contestó incómodo, empezando a ruborizarse. Nikki le lanzó una mirada confusa (falsa) y negó con la cabeza, inocentemente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- Nikki dijo, tratando de que Damian se avergonzara un poco más. El irlandés lanzó una carcajada incómoda y se ruborizó fuertemente, causando la risa de la rubia al otro lado de la sala.

-Sí... creo que yo tampoco.- Damian bromeó, tratando de ignorar el calor en sus mejillas. Nikki se compadeció del pobre muchacho y cambió de tema, esta vez centrado en Lindsay.

-¿Cómo te sientes acerca de Lindsay siendo tu pareja?.- la rubia le preguntó, recargándose en su silla como toda periodista. Damian lo pensó por unos instantes, pero sonrió abiertamente.

-Estoy un poco nervioso, pero ya sabes, con todo el tema de 'Sexualidad' y eso, es bueno tener a una persona y mujer tan hermosa como pareja. Soy un chico con suerte.- Damian bromeó, causando la risa de Nikki y el hombre a lado de ella.

-Sí... ¿tienes miedo de que haya algún beso involucrado? Ya sabes, Lindsay es famosa por eso aquí.- Nikki preguntó, sonriendo todavía. El chico irlandés se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente. Nop, él no estaba asustado.

-No.- él respondió inmediatamente. Nikki elevó una ceja y trató de esconder una sonrisa; mientras que Damian se ruborizaba nuevamente.- Con 'Sexualidad' se da a entender que puede haber uno o dos besos envueltos.- él agregó, tratando de enmendar su error. Nikki asintió levemente y entrecerró los ojos, burlona.

-¿Algunos sentimientos envueltos en ese paquete también, Damian?.- ella se burló, riéndose a carcajadas. Damian se ruborizó aun más y negó rápidamente. Era televisión después de todo, y nadie quiere que sus sentimientos sean vistos por miles de personas.

-No.- Damian dio por terminada la conversación y Nikki no replicó, por lo que el resto del tiempo se dedicaron a grabar la canción, con una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules grabada en la mente del irlandés.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te fue?.- Alex le preguntó a Damian, segundos después de que éste saliera de la sala de grabación. Damian se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a tomar asiento a lado de Lindsay; quien le lanzó una sonrisa antes de voltearse a hablar con Hannah sobre alguna cosa de chicas.<p>

-Tú sigues, Alex.- uno de los camareógrafos le informó al muchacho gay, señalando la puerta del estudio. Alex asintió y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Lindsay y Hannah, antes de correr al estudio.

-¿Fue tan difícil como Lindsay dice que fue o...?.- Cameron le preguntó a su mejor amigo, golpeando su hombro para llamar su atención. Damian frunció su seño unos momentos y pensó en las preguntas que le había hecho Nikki.

-Más o menos.- él respondió vacilante. Cameron era su mejor amigo, pero después de haberse besado con Lindsay, no quería saber que podía tener competencia por el amor de la pelinegra.

-¿Nikki te hostigó con preguntas, no es así?.- Lindsay se metió en la conversación, ignorando a Hannah por unos instantes. Damian posó su mirada en la pequeña pelinegra a su lado y asintió.

-Fue tan... incómodo, es cómo si lo hiciera a propósito.- Damian estuvo de acuerdo, hablándole sólo a ella. Hannah y Cameron fruncieron su seño al sentirse excluidos, pero no le dieron tanta importancia.

-Sí, no entiendo porqué tantas preguntas... ¿en qué piensas cuando cantas la canción?, ¿cómo te sientes con Damian como tu pareja?, ¿hay sentimientos envueltos?... Es raro.- Lindsay hizo una mueca mientras hablaba. Damian sonrió y revolvió su cabello, al mismo tiempo que Sam intentaba meterse en la conversación.

-¿Nosotros también seremos hostigados? Porque no tengo mucho que decir sobre Alex.- Sam le preguntó a Lindsay, jugando con la botella de agua en sus manos. Damian lo fulminó con la mirada lo más discretamente posible que pudo y trató de no verse afectado.

-No lo sé... tal vez sí, tal vez no. Todo depende de la historia que se quiera dar a conocer.- la pelinegra contestó, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. Damian carraspeó al ver que Lindsay seguía ignorándolo, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de Sam.

-¿Qué historia?.- Damian le preguntó a la pelinegra, tratando de sonar confundido. ¡Bingo! fue lo único que él pudo pensar al ver que había logrado su objetivo. Lindsay le estaba dando su atención.

-Es obvio que los productores querrán hacer esto interesante, por lo que si hay historias que contar, intentaran saber los detalles a toda costa. Por ejemplo, si tú y yo decimos que somos algo, ellos preguntaran todo lo relacionado al tema para que los fans tengan ganas de más.- Lindsay le explicó, ignorando el revoloteo de su estomago al mencionar algún tipo de relación con él.

Si Cameron, Sam y Hannah notaron la mirada de anhelo en los ojos de Damian, no dijeron nada.

* * *

><p>-¡Damian, Lindsay, es su turno!.- la directora les avisó a los dos adolescentes, una vez que Sam y Alex habían vuelto de su grabación. Lindsay sonrió emocionada y saltó de la silla, haciendo que su falda de Cheerios se elevara un poco. Damian tragó en seco al ver esto y sonrió, siguiendo a las dos muchachas por el estrecho pasillo.<p>

-¡Suerte!.- Damian pudo escuchar el grito lejano de Hannah y Cameron mientras avanzaba. Él notó que Lindsay se veía más emocionada de lo normal y se moría por saber si era él la razón de su emoción.

¿Cuándo se iba a imaginar que la niña a la cuál le quería poner un calcetín siempre que abría la boca las primeras semanas del concurso, le iba a robar su corazón? Era irracional... Pero Lindsay lo había logrado.

Él no sabía si eran sus grandes ojos azules (casi iguales a los suyos), su sonrisa brillante o su hermosa voz lo que lo traía de cabeza. Tal vez era demasiado cliché enamorarse en un reality show... Pero Damian veía un futuro con ella. No importaba si era en Irlanda o en Los Ángeles, el punto era que estuvieran juntos sin importar qué.

¿La edad? Sólo un número (el cual no era muy grande, por cierto). Él tenía 18 y ella 19, no era gran cosa. Estaba seguro de que había un montón de parejas en esas condiciones en el mundo (Demi Moore y Ashton Kutcher eran la prueba perfecta).

Lindsay... el sólo pensar su nombre le hacía sonreír como un idiota enamorado. Y él rogaba que a Lindsay le pasara lo mismo.

-¿Damo? Estamos aquí.- Lindsay le murmuró en voz baja, tomando su mano para ir hacia donde estaba Erik esperándolos. Él sonrió un poco y apretó sus manos entrelazadas, ganándose una mirada confusa de parte de Lindsay.

-Bien chicos, primero vamos a ensayar unas dos veces y luego empezamos a grabar, ¿okay?.- Erik les dio las primeras indicaciones, desde dónde empezar, hasta dónde terminar. Damian se obligó a si mismo a escuchar lo que Erik decía y tratar de ignorar lo cerca que Lindsay estaba de él.

Después de unos tropezones, unas cuantas pisadas, algunas interrupciones de parte de Zack y las risas de Lindsay y Erik, era el momento de grabar. Y Damian estaba emocionado. Muy emocionado.

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong. _

Lindsay empezó a cantar y Damian no pudo evitar voltear a verla, sonriendo levemente. Lindsay empezó a ruborizarse poco a poco y, ella sabía, que no entraba en el libreto.

_Let's go all, the way tonight no regrets, just love._

_ We can dance, until we die, you and I... We'll be young forever. _

Damian se acercó hacia ella, sonriendo cada vez más. Lindsay bajó la mirada por un segundo, tratando que que su rubor desapareciera; pero Damian la jaló hacia él sonriendo como nunca, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada rápidamente. Lindsay se alejó después de unos instantes, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para iniciar el siguiente verso. Damian la siguió inmediatamente. Ninguno perdió la sonrisa tonta de sus rostros.

_You make me, feel like I'm living on_

_ Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on_

Damian acarició su brazo suavemente, desconcentrando a Lindsay por unos instantes. Él la volvió a jalar hacia él, juntando sus frentes, para empezar a dar vueltas cuando 'Don't ever look back' sonó. Cuando una de las personas de utilería arrojó las flores al suelo, Damian se alejó de ella para empezar su parte.

_Before you met me, I was a alright but things_

Damian hizo una mueca mientras cantaba. Una mueca muy linda si se lo preguntaban a Lindsay. Quién, se arrodilló y tomó su barbilla para seguir con las indicaciones de Erik, mientras los dos se paraban nuevamente.

_You'll be my valentine, valentine. _

Cuando Lindsay le dio una suave palmada, Damian se desconcentró, pues no recordaba que ni Erik ni Brooke les habían dado esa indicación, pero sinceramente, no le importó.

_We can dance, until we die._

_ You and I, we'll be young forever. _

Lindsay y Damian se abrazaron en esa parte, ella recargándose en el pecho del irlandés. Damian sonrió y deseó que así fuera toda la canción, teniendo a Lindsay entre sus brazos. Lindsay alzó su cabeza y sonrió, mientras que Damian le daba la vuelta y la recargaba en el mueble de utilería.

_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. _

Lindsay frunció su nariz adorablemente por unos momentos, mientras que Damian acariciaba su costado. No era porque le incomodaba, más bien... era un hábito. Damian seguía sonriendo y Lindsay no podía evitar preguntarse, si era por el momento que los dos estaban pasando.

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back..._

Lindsay llegó a la cama y Damian se alejó, haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Lindsay sonrió y negó, queriendo jugar con él un poco.

_You..._

Damian negó y corrió hacia ella, espantando a Lindsay, quien inmediatamente se alejó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Damian la correteó por unos segundos, intentando atraparla.

_Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on_

_ I can sleep, let's run away and_

_ Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Cuando los ojos de Damian se encontraron con los de Lindsay, ella se detuvo. Damian sonrió y se acercó lentamente, atraiéndola hacia él una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

_I'ma get your heart racing_

_ In my skin-tight jeans_

_ Be your Teenage Dream tonight. _

Lindsay se dirigió a la cama, con Damian siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando los dos estuvieron bien instalados, Damian la abrazó por la cintura, juntando sus caras. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba.

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your Teenage Dream tonight. _

Damian colocó su mano en el muslo de Lindsay y se acercó más a ella. Lindsay pasó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió, mientras que Damian inclinaba su cabeza un poco más.

Y después... Fuegos Artificiales volaron.

Fue un beso casto, sólo duró unos segundos; pero para Damian fueron los mejores segundos de toda la competencia. Cameron sólo se había quejado del beso que tuvo que compartir con Lindsay, acerca de que tan malo era engañar y cómo se sintió miserable después de que terminó.

Sin embargo, para Damian no fue así, así como tampoco lo fue para Lindsay. No fue un beso _muy_ especial pues, honestamente, estaban en un set de grabación, con mucha gente observándolos. Pero sin duda, ese beso significó _algo. _

_-_¡Un aplauso para Damian y Lindsay!.- el grito de Erik los separó por completo. Damian no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por sus labios, mientras que Lindsay le sonreía alegremente. Él tomó la mano de Lindsay entre las suyas y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al camerino, agradeciéndole a Erik y a los demás en el camino.

* * *

><p>Gritos se escucharon cuando ambos entraron al camerino minutos después, Lindsay soltó la mano de Damian y se fue a sentar, todavía sonriendo. Damian, quien venía a unos pasos atrás, seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

-Te vez feliz, Damo.- Cameron comentó, al ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo. Damian no respondió, pues su mente seguía en el beso y en Lindsay.

-¿Lo que estoy viendo es brillo labial, Damian?.- Alex preguntó divertido, al ver los labios de Damian brillantes. Lindsay se sonrojó un poco, pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Tal vez.- Damian contestó avergonzado, sentándose junto a Lindsay. Alex soltó una carcajada, Sam sonrió un poco, pero no ocultó su sorpresa. Hannah se veía celosa, mientras que Cameron tenía una expresión preocupada.

-Simplemente... pasó.- Lindsay dijo desde su asiento, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia. Damian medio sonrió ante ésto, pero no del todo.

La sala quedó en un incómodo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que la misma mujer que les había avisado a Lindsay y a Damian sobre el set, volvió a aparecer.

-Hannah, Cameron, van ustedes.- ella les avisó a los dos últimos, haciendo señas para que la siguieran. Cameron se apresuró a salir, con Hannah justo atrás de él. Damian suspiró y se recargó en la silla, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo.

-¿Creen que se besen?.- Sam le preguntó a nadie en general, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Damian y Lindsay. Alex se encogió de hombros y negó, no creyendo que fueran capaces.

-Creo que Hannah estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no sé si Cameron soportaría otro beso en escena.- Lindsay respondió, jugando con la falda de Cheerios. Sam asintió en su dirección y se volteó a ver a Damian, esperando una respuesta.

-Sí... Cameron cree que si ''engaña'' de nuevo a Macy, ella no lo perdonará.- Damian respondió distraído, tomando la mano de Lindsay para 'jugar' con sus dedos. Sam alzó una ceja y suspiró.

Sip... se dio cuenta.

* * *

><p>Una vez que todos regresaron a la casa, todos se esparcieron por diferentes lugares. Cameron fue, como todas las noches, a llamar a Macy para contarle de su día. Alex se dirigió al baño y tomar una ducha, mientras que Hannah y Sam se preparaban mentalmente para la eliminación.<p>

Sólo Lindsay y Damian se quedaron en la sala, en un silencio cómodo. Ella se dirigió a los sofás y Damian sólo se quedó de pie, observándola.

-¿Quieres hablar del beso?.- Lindsay rompió el silencio; su voz era suave y baja, algo raro en ella. Damian pasó una mano por su cabello y asintió, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-No me arrepiento, ¿lo sabes, no?.- Damian dijo, tomando las manos de Lindsay entre las suyas. Ella sonrió y asintió, al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de alivio.- Pero, mi pregunta es... ¿tú te arrepientes?.- Damian le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. Lindsay pudo ver inseguridad y esperanza mezclados en ellos.

-No.- ella aseguró. Damian le dio la sonrisa más brillante que ella haya visto y la abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en su pelo.- Pero tengo miedo, Damo. Tú y yo podemos ser eliminados en cualquier momento. No quiero que ahora que por fin nos reunimos, uno de los dos se tenga que ir.- ella susurró con la voz rota. Damian tuvo que admitir que no lo había pensado hasta ahora; pero no era momento de ser débiles, por fin había ganado una batalla y, no se rendiría estando tan cerca de ganar la guerra.

-Para eso existen las vídeo-llamadas, los teléfonos celulares, el chat... Linds, si uno de nosotros se va, no significa que sea el final.- Damian replicó suavemente, acariciando la espalda de Lindsay para tranquilizarla.

-¿Me lo prometes?.- Lindsay sabía que estaba mostrando su debilidad, pero no le importaba. Ella quería que Damian le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que _ellos _estarían bien.

-Lo juro.- él le aseguró, antes de, por segunda vez en la noche, reunir sus labios con los de ella. Lindsay sonrió como nunca y le devolvió el beso, sellando la promesa que los dos habían hecho.

No importaba si uno de ellos se iba esa noche y perdían la competencia...

Lo único que importaba, era que estarían juntos de ahora en adelante, pues la relación que esa noche habían formado, era su premio más importante.

* * *

><p><strong>'Hey...!<strong>

**Primero que nada, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños y navidad adelantados para PettyFer e IsHalita quienes, son las Damsay shippers más locas que conozco y me han estado rogando por este One-Shot. Love Ya, Freoaoksksas! :) **

**Segundo, sé que Damian y Lindsay NO están saliendo, el video chat de Damo y los tweets de Linds me lo recuerdan. También se que en ese tiempo Linds tenía un novio, pero simplemente ignoren ese pequeño detalle. ;)**

**Por favor, disculpen las faltas de ortografía. No son mi intención; lo juro. **

**Si les gustó, lo amaron u odiaron, pueden dejar Reviews, es gratis y rápido! C;**

**Cariños, Abrazos, Besos y Saludos;**

**~PBK 3 **


End file.
